Bella's Final Breaths Or Not?
by OliviaPScene
Summary: Placed a few months after the Cullens left but before Bella met Jacob. Bella decided to commit suicide, but was stopped and saved by Carlisle and Alice. After waking at the Cullen's house, Bella decides to keep living. Alice and Jasper break up. Edward and Alice run away together. What happens to Bella? And Jasper? Rated T for depression, suicide and language. ***TRIGGER WARNING***


**A/N: hey guys.. I'm doing this on a phone so excuse any spelling errors.. This is my first fanfic but I won't tell you to go easy on me.. In fact I want you to be brutally honest, don't sugar coat** ** _anything_** **. Okay? Thank you :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I only own any characters I create and the plot. Stephanie Meyers owns everything else.**

Bella's POV:

I sighed deeply and took off the soft lavendar robe. I turned on the water in the tub and put in my favorite strawberry bath soap. The clock ticked coldly on the wall. 5:30. Dad should be here any moment, so I needed to do this quick. Then I remembered he was sleeping over at the Blacks' so he could go fishing all weekend. Relief washed over me.

After the tub was full enough, I lit rose-scented candles around the room. I grabbed my favorite kitchen knife. I brushed my hair straight, placed the note in the sink and slid slowly into the burning water. I heard a small commotion downstairs but decided it was probably Charlie, returning for some forgotten supplies.

I heard multiple voices downstairs and figured Billy Black had come home with Dad. I hoped he didn't come check on me. I slowly slid the knife just above the surface of my skin, took a deep breath and sliced into my pale, alabaster skin. I did this several times, watching in fascination as blood dripped and covered mg arms, staining the water red.

"I smell blood!" Came a shout from downstairs. The sound made my eyes fly open and I yelled, "Alice!" before I could stop myself. Feet bounded up the stairs. I dropped the knife as Alice and Carlisle came into the bathroom. I was starting to get dizzy... "Dizzy..." I sighed quietly, knowing they'd hear me. I shivered as Alice picked me up. My thoughts drifted away on a cloud as faint pressure could be felt on my arms. Soon my vision drifted away too, and the last thing I heard was Alice and Carlisle calling my name.

~~~~some time passed~~~~

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I gained consciousness and heard a fain beeping. The smell of strong chemicals hung in the air. I wondered if I was in heaven. Did I die?

"No, you're still alive Bella," Jasper's voice said softly. I slowly opened my eyes and a fluorescent light burned my eyes. I closed them and winced in pain. "Oops.. Sorry Bella." Jasper flicked off the light and I opened my eyes again. They adjusted and I saw I was in the Cullen's home, in a room with lab and hospital equipment.

I sighed and saw I was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV. Jasper smiled slightly and continued fiddling with the IV. My cloudy thoughts cleared moments later and I remembered how to talk properly. "What happened? Where am I?" Jasper smiled and stopped fiddling with the IV. "You tried to commit suicide, probably because you fell into a depression after we left. Also, you're in our house. Carlisle and Alice barely saved you in time. You've been unconscious for three days.

"Three days"?" I questioned and he nodded. I nodded lightly and took a look at my surroundings. A white walled room. White blackets, sheets and a pillow. A white hospital gown with small geometric shapes on it. An IV in my right wrist. White bandages covered my arms, almost like sleeves. Some were tainted pink in places. Jasper in a blue polo and jeans. Barefoot. I wiggledy toes. I could see they were painted a pretty sea blue. I wiggled my toes again, and for some reason that was the funniest thing ever. Happiness swelled in me as I laughed uncontrollably. Jasper watched in amusement as I laughed and wiggled my toes. The rest of the Cullen's floated up to see why I was laughing. Lastly, _he_ arrived.

The air whooshes out of me and I doubled over in pain as the hole, the void he'd ripped open, threatened to swallow me whole. "Get out! Now!" I shrieked. Carlisle guided Edward to the door as tears streamed down my face and I tried to lunge for his face. Alice and Rosalie restrained me as Edward left. I calmed down afterwards, sobbing until my throat was raw. This is where all the unshed tears were hiding. After a while, most of the Cullens left the room. Jasper stayed.

After I'd calmed down completely, I'd wiped my eyes and drank the glass of orange juice Jasper offered me. Finally, a question struck my. "Why are you helping me? All of you?" I waited as Jasper thought out his answer. It didn't take long.

"Regardless of how Edward left you, we still care for you. You will always be apart of the family." Jasper smiled and I felt some of the dark void receding. I smiled back lightly then blushed and looked away, hiding behind my hair.

"Jazz, can I talk to you? Privately?" Alice wore a worried look on her face. Jasper nodded and they left. I wondered what was wrong but didn't ask as they left the room. I was left alone in the cold, mechanical room. I decided I needed some sleep, and closed my eyes. The quiet beeping of the heart monitor lulled me into a seemingly dreamless sleep.


End file.
